Kareoke night
by fastandfurious6
Summary: a night of singing and hanging out with friends. One-shot. may post more stories like this. not shure. :) RnR


**Quick little one-shot. sorry about the sudden deleting of the other stories. I would have never finished them. Even with help. sorry to those who tried. I wil eventually post another story. I just need to finish it.**

**I do not own any of the songs of people. if i did i would not be posting it on here. :)**

Naruto was walking home after getting back from a last minute mission. he was pasing the local teen hang-out. The door swung open and the voice of his sister rung out.

"Naruto! don't even think about passing by! You promised us all you would meet us here when you got back!" Naruko yelled. she ran up to Naruto and drug him by the collar of his shirt, into the building.

"Tonight is kareoke night, and you, Hinata, and Kiba are first."

She threw him on the stage. he stood up and looked to his left. there he found a beet red Hinata and an annoyed Kiba.

"Let's just get this over with. Hinata picked the song. I know you know this song 'cuz I've heard you singing it." Kiba announced.

"What ever. I'm stuck here till i do it anyways. My sister will kill me if I don't."

**Naruto**

_Hinata_

Kiba

(A/N: you may not know this song or you may. either way im gonna tell you the song. Bewitched by Blood on the Dance Floor.)

**Your attractive, little witch, you're beautiful.**

_Beautiful._

**Your wickedness, little witch, it broke my heart.**

_I broke your heart._

**Enchanting words, little witch, you've cast a spell.**

_I cast my spell_

**Masked destroyer, little witvh, my apocalypse.**

You got me bewitched, 'cause I'm under your spell, Ohhhh.

You must be a witch, 'cause I am living in Hell, Ohhh.

**Now is the time, now is the hour.**

**I am the magic, I am the power, oh.**

**All I need is one star in the sky, wish for you every night.**

_I tricked you to fall in love, little boy._

_I played with you 'til I was done, like a toy._

**Like a toy**

_Hard in love as i destroy the end of you._

**The end of me.**

_So easily fooled, little boy, to think its true._

**I;m in love with you.**

You got me bewitched, 'cause I'm under your spell, Ohhh.

You must be a witch, 'cause I am living in Hell, Ohhh.

**Now is the time, now is the hour.**

**I am the magic, I am the power, oh.**

**All I need is one star in the sky, wish for you every night.**

Now it the time, now it the hour.

To take back my heart, to take back my power.

This is the moment to break your spell.

I see right through you,

Now bur in Hell.

**You're gone**

Now is the time, now is the hour.

To take back my heart, to take back my power.

This is the moment to break your spell.

I see right through you,

Now burn in Hell.

**So long**

Now is the time, now it the hour.

To take back my heart, to take back my power.

This is the moment to break your spell.

I see right through you...

**Burn in Hell witch!**

You got me bewitched, 'cause I'm under your spell, Ohhh.

You must be a witch, 'cause i am living in Hell, Ohhh.

**Now is the time, now is the hour.**

**I am the magic I am the power, oh.**

**All I need is one star in the sky, wish for you every night.**

When the song ended. every one was shocked at how well the trio sang. After a moment they all started to clap. Kiba and Naruto mumbled under their breath as they got off the stage. Hinata moved to follow suit, but two blonds and pink haired girl stopped her.

"Oh no! Not just yet!" Ino said.

"You are siging one more song." Sakura added.

"Even tho you picked the last song, I think you didn't get to sing enough. Pick another while we round up the other group that goes on after you." Naruko said.

They turned and left. Hinata sat and thought about what song to sing next.

"Hmmmm. A song that will get naruto's attention AND piss off Neji. Hmmmm. I GOT IT!" Hinata exclaimed. she jumped up and got the mic.

(A/N: Agin just tellin you the name of the artist and song. Break the ice by Britney spears.)

It's been a while

I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting.

But i'm here now.

I know it's been a while

But I'm glad you came

And I've been thinkin 'bout

How you say my name

You got my body spinning

Like a hurricane

And it feels like

You got me going insane

And I can't get enough

So let me get it up

Ooh, looks like we're alone now.

You ain't gotta be scared

We're grown now

I'm a hit defrost on you

Let's get it blazin'

We can turn the heat up if you wanna

Turn the lights down if you wanna

Just wanna move you

But you're frozen

That's what I'm saying

Let me break the ice

allow me to get you right

Let you warm up to me

Baby I can make you feel

Let me break the ice

Allow me to get you right

Let you warm up to me

Baby I can make you feel

So are you warming up yet?

You got me hypnotised

I never felt this way

You got my heart beating like an 808

Can you rise to the occasion?

I'm patiently waiting

Cause it's getting late

And I can't get enough

So let me get it up

Ooh, looks like we're alone now

You ain't gotta be scared

We're grown now

I'm a hit defrost on you

Let's get it blazin'

We can turn the heat up if you wanna

Turn the lights down if you wanna

Just wanna move

But you're frozen

That's what I'm saying

Let me break the ice

Allow me to get you right

Let you warm up to me

Baby I can make you feel

Let me break the ice

Allow me to get you right

Let you warm up to me

Baby I can make you feel

I like this part

It feels kinda good

Yeah

Let me break the ice

allow me to get you right

Let you warm up to me

Baby I can make you feel

Let me break the ice

Allow me to get you right

Let you warm up to me

Baby I can make you feel

Hot

Hinata didn't even wait for applause of any kind of recognition befor she jumped off the stage.

Every one was speechless. They never knew she had it in her to sing a song like that. All of the girls were now thinking that if Naruto didn't know hinata liked him, that some one would have to spell it out for him.

"GET YOUR BUTTS UP THERE! YOU LIVE IN KONOHA AND WE HAVE TO WACH YOUR SORRY ASSES UNTILL YOUR TRUST WORTHY! I DON'T CARE WHO SINGS JUST THREE OF YOU STAR MOVIN' YOUR JAWS!" Naruko yelled as she pushes some freaked out akatsuki to the stage. The group of them talked a little bit. After a minute they shoved Kisame, Itachi, and Pain on the stage. It lookes like those three were the poor victms to Naruko's kareoke night. Everyone who had, in the past, been on the reciving end of her ass-chewings had a slight twinge of pitty for the ex-criminals. Naruko chose a song and gave the three of them mics and sat down with everyone else.

(A/N: same as before. Next contestant, Nickleback)

**Kisame**

_Itachi_

Pain

_**All**_

I judge by what she's wearing

Just how many heads I'm tearing

Off of assholes coming on th her

Each night seems like it's getting worse

And I wish she'd take the night off

So I don't have to fight off

Every asshole coming on to her

It happens every night she works

They'll go and ask the DJ

Find out just what would she say

If they all tried coming on to her

Don't they know it's never going to work

They think the'll get inside her

Whith every drink they buy her

As they all try coming on to her

This time somebody's getting hurt

_**Here comes the next contestant**_

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it agin_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it agin_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_There goes the next contestant_

**I even fear the ladies**

**They're cool but twice as crazy**

**Just as bad for coming on to her**

**Don't they know it's never going to work**

**Each time she bats an eyelash**

**Sombody's grabbing her ass**

**Everyone keeps coming on to her**

**This time sombodys getting hurt**

_**Here comes the next contestant**_

Is that your hand on my girlfriend?

Is that your hand?

I wish you'd do it agin

I'll watch you leave here limping

I wish you'd do it agin

I'll watch you leave here limping

there goes the next contestant

_I'm hateing what she's wearing_

_Everybody here keeps stairing_

_Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve_

_This time some body's getting hurt_

_**Here comes the next contestant**_

**Is that your hand on my girlfriend?**

**Is that your hand?**

**I wish you'd do it agin**

**I'll watch you leave here limping**

**I wish you'd do it agin**

**I'll watch you leave here limping**

**There goes the next contestant**

I wish you'd do it agin

_Each night seems like it's getting worse_

I wish you'd do it agin

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

**There goes the next contestant**

Everyone started to clap. Kisame bowed, while Itachi and Pain just walked off the stage to their table. Naruko jumped and hugged Itachi and gave him a kiss and then ran on the stage for her song. Naruto frowned after seeing his sister kiss her boyfriend. He never did approve of her relationship with Itachi, but to keep himself alive he didn't say a friggen thing. Naruko grabed a mic and started her turn.

(A/N: Whene I grow up by The Pussycat Dolls)

Boys call you sexy

And you don't care what they say

See, everytime you turn around

they scream your name

Now I've got a confession

When I was young I wanted attention

And I promised myself that I'd do anything

Anything at all for them to notice me

[bridge]

But I ain't complaining

We all wanna be famous

So go ahead say what you wanna say

You know what it's like to be nameless

Want them to know what your name is

'Cause see when I was younger I would say

[chorus]

When I grow up

I wanna be famous

I wanna be a star

I wanna be in movies

When I grow up

I wanna see the world

Drive nice cars

I wanna have groupies

When I grow up

Be on TV

People know me

Be on magazines

When I grow up

Fresh and clean

Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be carful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it

Be carful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it

You just might get it

You just mightget it

They used to tell me I was silly

Untill I popped up on the TV

I always wanted to be a superstar

And knew singing songs would get me this far

[bridge]

[chorus]

[hook]

Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it

I see them staring at me

Oh I'm a trendsetter

Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better

You can talk about

'Cause I'm a hot topic

I see you waching me, waching me, and I know you want it

[chorus]

[hook]

[chorus]

[hook]

Darkchild

She got an enormous round of applase. she seemed to be a house favorite. for the rest of the night her and her friends took turns singing.


End file.
